Brotherhood: Now In Color
by Waterwitch222
Summary: Times have changed since the 1920s. With Disney not being the company it once was, it might take the help of a certain mouse to help a certain rabbit find his place within it once more. A series of random one-shots for my favorite Disney characters. X3
1. The Toon In The Mirror

You know that feeling you get when you're at a party, you know nobody there, and you end up having a conversation with a complete stranger for hours on end over such nonsense you cringe when you look back on that moment?

Take that awkwardness and multiply it by a thousand when Mickey realized how little he knew about his brother despite how much they've talked.

Ever since Mickey's second visit to the Wastelands, Yen Sid has allowed him to keep contact with Oswald. It was only fair. They WERE family after all. They're nightly contact was almost like a video chat through the mirror. Whenever the brothers wanted to talk, they could at the snap of their fingers.

Usually they didn't really talk about much. Mostly about how their day had been, plans for upcoming events in their respective worlds, and that was about it. And that was EXACTLY what crossed Mickey's mind one day on his way back home from work. The sad truth of how he knew literally NOTHING about Oswald after all this time.

Okay, that was a bit of a stretch. He knew a few things. Like how Oswald could detach his limbs willingly. He had a wife and kids. He was the first to arrive in the Wastelands. He was a pretty good leader. He had a short temper. Not to mention how tech savvy he was. But other than that, anything personal about the rabbit was unknown, and that made Mickey facepalm over and over as he walked into his house.

He had been talking to Oswald each night for over a month now and he didn't even know his favorite color!

Mickey couldn't help but give a frustrated sigh as he hung up his coat, his mind cursing him over and over with how oblivious he was until now. Discussions of weather and work was saved for strangers you meet on the bus! Not for family! Not for his brother!

"I can't believe I didn't realize it! What kind of brother am I?!" Mickey groaned out loud, falling back on his bed with an upset look.

Now, Mickey wasn't one to be so angry at himself, especially considering that Oswald hadn't exactly tried getting to know him, but Mickey could let that go given how socially awkward Oswald could be. Oswald was at least aware of his existence while MICKEY was the one that didn't even know his brother existed until a year ago, and he hadn't made ANY effort to learn more about him despite that fact.

"Honestly Mickey...you're the supposed best friend to all and yet you treat your brother like a stranger..."

Mickey slapped a pillow over his face with an annoyed growl, not at all realizing a familiar face appearing on the mirror until a voice was heard.

"Uhh...bad time?"

Mickey jumped and let out a yelp of shock, the pillow flying across the room in his wake. Oswald couldn't help but laugh at his brother's reaction, causing an embarrassed blush to come to Mickey's face.

"O-OH! Oswald! Hey! HI! Uh...s'up?" Mickey managed to say, a nervous chuckle escaping as he climbed up to his usual spot on the mantelpiece.

Oswald raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Uh...fine? You?" he answered, suspicion in his voice.

Mickey gave an uncontrollable chuckle.

"Well...ya know...stuff...things...stuff..."

"...cool..."

Both were silent for a moment before Mickey gave a sigh.

"Okay, this is getting too awkward for my liking. Oswald, what's your favorite color?"

Oswald looked his brother up and down in confusion.

"Um...excuse me?"

Mickey gave him a look.

"Oswald. I've been thinking about stuff lately. Stuff about you and me."

Oswald raised an eyebrow.

"Dangerous business there...thinking. Penny for your thoughts?" he asked with a half smile.

Mickey didn't smile back.

"Oswald, I'm serious. We've been talking to each other every night for the past month and we still know literally NOTHING about each other!"

Oswald looked taken aback at this.

"Of course I know things about you! You...uh...um...I...uh...you...really...like to paint? I guess? And you...are an actor...you...um...have a cartoon club! And...uh..." Oswald tried, facepalming as soon as he ran out of things to say.

"Yeah...now I see your point."

Mickey sighed.

"You see? I didn't even know you existed a year ago and I STILL don't know any more than I did last time I saw you in person. You at least KNEW I existed! And yet you don't know much about ME either! We're brothers! We're FAMILY! Shouldn't we know more about each other than what the weather's like where we are?"

Oswald's eyes widened at Mickey's words. He hadn't seen his little brother so worked up in awhile...especially not THIS worked up.

Mickey looked down with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry Ozzy. It's just...you and me...we're the only family we've got left. I went my whole life not knowing I had a brother at all...and you've lived most of your life with just a vague idea of what I was like. We were lucky...so VERY very lucky to be able to meet the way we did. I...honestly can't say I've had a proper family before. And not being able to honestly say with confidence that I know small, simple things about my older brother...it just hurts a little bit. I WANT to be able to know more about my family. I WANT to be able to make up for so much lost time...I just...can't believe I haven't tried to do it sooner. I'm...real sorry Ozzy..."

Oswald looked down a moment, comprehending what his brother said. He hadn't realized until now how much of a stranger him and Mickey still were to each other. They had gone through literal Hell and back for one another...and yet they never bothered sitting down and properly introduce themselves to one another. Talk about their likes and dislikes. Their hobbies. Their ambitions. Their hopes and dreams. Their fears. They never bothered to try and bond properly. Mickey was right...they were still pretty foreign to each other. And the worst part is...his brother was blaming HIMSELF for that.

Oswald glanced up to Mickey once more, his brother's sad face sending a pang into his chest. With a deep breath, he finally broke the silence.

"...Aquamarine..."

Mickey's eyes widened as he looked up.

"What?"

Oswald gave a small smile.

"My favorite color. You asked earlier...and...well...it's Aquamarine."

Mickey was silent for a moment before giving a smile of his own.

"I'm more partial to Lavender myself." he answered, making Oswald chuckle.

"I thought it was Red."

Mickey shrugged.

"Eh, it looks nice...but Lavender reminds me of this beautiful field I used to visit when I was fresh off the drawing board. Miles upon miles of light purple flowers. Near a stream. Under the Florida sun. It was beautiful. I remember going out there every chance I could just so I could sketch em."

Oswald smiled.

"Huh...guess the paintbrush really WAS a perfect fit for you."

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't go THAT far. I'm more of a performer than an artist. You know that." he replied.

Oswald couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, guess that's true. Definitely something you've got that I don't."

Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Oswald gave him a look.

"Seriously? Look at you! You're Mickey Mouse! An all American icon! Stellar on stage! Cool under pressure! Master of improv! I mean...It takes EVERYTHING to keep myself from blowing up the way I do and I can't carry a tune to save my life! And it's been so long...I don't think I could EVER do what you can so perfectly. How do you even pull it off?"

Mickey stared at him for a moment before doubling over in laughter.

"M-M-Me? Perfect? Th-That's a good one!" Mickey breathed between laughing fits, putting a confused look on Oswald's face.

"Bro...I'm a lot of things...but PERFECT...that ain't one of em. Performing may be my forte, but it doesn't mean I'm an EXPERT at it. It's taken me YEARS to get to where I am now. Years of mistakes, broken sets, forgotten lines, and don't even get me STARTED on my dancing...Minnie has enough bruises on her feet from all the times she's danced with me to last her a lifetime!"

Oswald covered his mouth to keep himself from snickering.

"Seriously? You? Have two left feet? I don't believe that."

Mickey chuckled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You laugh now, but I'm a hot MESS when it comes to dancing. It takes weeks upon weeks of practiced choreography in order to do what I do on set. And even THEN it takes over fifty takes to get it right. Most of the time on set is spent with me tripping, falling, and trying to smile even though every part of me is absolutely SCREAMING from all the times I've fallen into a wall, the floor, or a piece of furniture."

The idea of his younger brother tripping and falling on a movie set was enough to send Oswald into hysterics, the serious look on Mickey's face making it all the more rich to him.

"Oh my god...you're almost as bad as me!"

Oswald's eyes widened and he instantly covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said, a blush coming to his face.

Mickey raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk.

"Now what is THAT supposed to mean?"

Oswald shook his head wildly, eyes wide in embarrassment.

A grin soon came to Mickey's face.

"Are you implying that my DEAR older brother has had his OWN set of screw ups? NOW I'm interested..."

Oswald shot his little brother a glare.

"I hate you...SO much..."

Mickey laughed slightly.

"Aw C'MON Ozzy! How bad could it be?" he asked innocently.

Oswald gave a gruff sigh as he brought his hands down.

"Try having you, yourself and you nearly ruin a marriage proposal...your OWN marriage proposal..."

Mickey's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh...wow! I was just joking! Really?"

Oswald smiled sheepishly.

"Heh heh...yeah...not...my best moment..."

Mickey looked at him worriedly.

"What happened?"

Oswald gulped slightly with a nervous grin.

"Well, I guess to understand that...you'd have to understand how I met Ortensia. It was way back a long time ago...long before the Wastelands and when...dad was still working for Universal Studios. I think it was...1927 maybe? Me and a few others were on set preparing to film a new short. The Banker's Daughter. Was gonna be a pretty simple cartoon...except this one was different from the others. It was gonna be my Ortensia's big debut. I remembered vaguely hearing her name once in my dressing room, but the only way I knew of her otherwise was through her stage name in the script...Sadie. I never saw her face to face until that first day of shooting...and when I first saw her walk through that door...no joke Mick...I felt like someone just lit a match and dropped it into my chest. All I could feel was this burning hot pressure on my heart...and even after I came here...it never went away. She was just so...perfect. Her sweet smile, the grace she carried with her, her beautiful eyes, that melodic voice...she was like a fallen angel..."

Mickey raised an eyebrow as Oswald seemed to ramble for a few moments, a lovey dovey look on his face.

"Um...Oswald?"

Oswald shook his head as he snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry! Anyway...all throughout that first day of shooting...I tried to do everything in my power to catch her attention without making it too obvious. Had a job to do after all. But...I wasn't really good at subtlety. And my attempts to get her to notice me may have lead to...a few extra retakes because I accidentally stared so long I forgot my lines, or tripped over a prop, or forgot some choreography. At one point I managed to bring the whole set down because I tripped over one of the boards holding it up. Dad wasn't pleased...but Ortensia found it hilarious. After the week of shooting, she insisted on taking me out with her sometime. She...asked me out on a date...after a week of me making a fool of myself...because she found my attempts at her heart amusing."

Mickey snickered slightly at the blush on Oswald's face.

"That's actually kinda cute. But what does that have to do with you're near failure at proposing?"

Oswald glanced up as the blush disappeared.

"I was getting to that. After a year or so of dating, she and I became closer and closer. She became the only person I considered a friend...the only one I thought of as family besides dad...she was...my everything...and so much more than that. I...wanted so badly to call her mine. So after a few months of me going back and forth with myself, I decided to propose on the anniversary of the day we first met. At the very same studio. On the very same set. Just to add a little bit of heart to it. I remember planning that moment for nearly six months. I wanted to make sure everything went perfectly. One thing to know about me...I'm a perfectionist. I never try to do ANYTHING without a proper plan. But...that might've been my downfall. I spent so much time physically preparing...I hadn't even THOUGHT of mental preparation. On the night of our anniversary, I was sitting on a prop couch on set. I was dressed as nicely as I could. The ring box was in my pocket. The recording of our first cartoon together was in the projector. Everything was how I planned it..."

Oswald then sighed and gruffly and rolled his eyes.

"But what I DIDN'T plan for was my own stupidity! When Ortensia showed up, the reality of what I was going to try to do hit me like a freight train. I began to feel the same kind of nerves I felt the first day I met her. The whole night, I couldn't control my own body. I was sweating ink, unintentionally deattaching limbs, tripping over air, and there were times I couldn't get my voice to work. Ortensia knew something was up, but I just kept brushing it off like an IDIOT! I got so scared...I tried to up and run away with the intent to never come back."

Mickey's eyes widened.

"You DIDN'T!"

Oswald gulped.

"Yeah...I did. I tried to run away...but...in one of my escape attempts...I ended up losing an ear...and I tripped over it...and...crashed right into the projector with the only known copy of The Banker's Daughter playing...there was fire...and smoke...and I was so terrified of what I did I couldn't move. Luckily, Ortensia was able to get some staff in and the worst of the damage was taken care of...but...the cartoon that brought us together...was destroyed. Because I was too scared to do what I took her there to do. Outside the studio, I was so upset with myself that I ended up spending five minutes on a park bench just...crying. Ortensia was there three of those five minutes...and she didn't say anything. She just let me cry. She...hugged me close to her. She stroked my ears...and...just...let me be upset for five full minutes. After I calmed down, all I could do was stare at her. She lost something so important to her that night, and she didn't even think of herself. She was only worried about me. Her ridiculous, embarrassing, awkward, short tempered, and over confident boyfriend that had taken her legacy from her. I knew right then that I had to do it. No matter how scared I was...I couldn't lose someone like her. So when she asked me what had just happened...I told her EVERYTHING. From the first moment I saw her to when she watched me cry for five straight minutes. After I was done. I got down on one knee...opened the box...and asked her to be mine. And unsurprisingly...she excepted. Despite all the problems I caused that night...she said yes. And that's how the worst mess up I've ever caused...happened on the best day of my life."

"Awwwwwww!"

Oswald chuckled when he saw Mickey wiping his teary eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"That was BEAUTIFUL! "

Oswald grinned.

"Yeah. My best and worst moment of all time. Bet YOUR proposal went WAY smoother than mine little bro."

Mickey couldn't help but yelp in surprise, his face turning red as sweat beaded up on his forehead.

"P-P-Proposal?! M-Me? OH no no no no no no no! Minnie and I aren't MARRIED!"

Oswald was instantly confused.

"Wait...what? But I thought you two have been together for years!"

Mickey smiled nervously.

"W-We have! Still going strong too...I just...heh heh...haven't...taken the next step yet..."

Oswald's eyes widened before he gave himself a ginormous facepalm.

"Seriously?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow, his face still red.

"Uhh...yes?"

Oswald gave him a look.

"Mick...you two have been dating for YEARS! Even by TOON standards that's a long time! I know from experience, a girl can only wait so long for a proposal!"

Mickey sighed and covered his eyes with his hands as he face reddened more.

"I know I KNOW! And I WANT to do it. More than ANYTHING! Minnie's the best thing to ever happen to me. She's smart, adorable, sweet, and one of the strongest-willed people I've ever known. I just...don't know if...if I...if...I-I..."

No matter how hard Mickey tried, he couldn't stop stuttering, making it all too clear what he was talking about.

"You don't know if YOU can measure up to all that?"

Mickey brought his hands down with an embarrassed look.

"Yes...I never would've gotten this far without her help...she's seen me at my best and worse...and...behind the curtain...I can be a REAL piece of work. Even to her. There are times when I'm so oblivious to what's going on that I don't realize I've accidently hurt someone until it's too late. Or I end up freaking out over something so much that I'm unable to move. And when I realize I did something wrong, I end up going the most difficult route to try and fix it...and it usually makes things worse. In reality, I'm the dictionary DEFINITION of a mess. Why would she want to spend the rest of her life with someone like me?"

Oswald looked his brother up and down in shock. He hadn't ever even THOUGHT that Mickey was so hard on himself. Especially to this extent. It just proved that Mickey was RIGHT when he said he wasn't anything close to perfect. And while it made Oswald feel a little bit better about his own shortcomings, it was drowned out by the pain in his chest over seeing Mickey so...unhappy with himself. It was like looking in a mirror...literally AND figuratively.

"Mick...stuff like that is NORMAL! Especially with someone who leads as stressful a job as you. It would be INHUMAN for anyone to do what you do without any anxiety or fear. Everyone has moments like that at one point or another. It's a set of obstacles a lot of people can struggle with. Just because you're one of those people...it doesn't make you any less of who you are already. Because despite all that doubt, you still go out and do the same job day after day. You let people in to help you. You ALLOW yourself to be helped! That's something I can say I've never been able to do. So believe me when I say Mickey...you have NOTHING to worry about with Minnie. If she's been nothing but good to you all these years. If she's stepped in and helped you without once asking for you to be different. If you feel comfortable with talking to her about stuff that upsets you. If she's stuck by you all this time even when you DO mess up...then she's the one for you. Girls like her are hard to come by. Hang onto her for as long as possible...okay?"

Mickey couldn't help but smile slightly as tears gathered in his eyes, his chest feeling as if a weight had been lifted from it.

"O-Okay...thank you Ozzy. I...never realized how much I needed to hear that."

Oswald smiled before giving an embarrassed laugh.

"Heh...sorry for making you cry so much tonight."

Mickey shrugged as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Eh, it's not that big of a deal. I'm...honestly glad you did. It's good to know that you're not as judgemental as you make yourself out to be." Mickey answered with a laugh.

"And it's good to know that you're not as level headed and perfect as YOU make yourself out to be."

The two couldn't help but share a laugh at the thought.

"Well, I'm glad we were able to talk tonight. Like, REALLY talk." Oswald finally said, a genuine smile on his face.

Mickey nodded.

"Yeah...me too. Remind to hug you tighter than usual when you finally get out of the Wastelands..."

Oswald rolled his eyes.

"Like THAT'LL ever happen. But...thanks. That means a lot."

Mickey debated for a moment on whether or not he should tell Oswald about the thing he did that day. But after a few moments, he decided against it. It would be more meaningful if it was a surprise.

"Well, I better get back to Ortensia soon. About time the kids were put to bed and it's...more of a TWO person job. Talk to you soon little bro!"

Mickey nodded.

"Goodnight!"

The two shared their farewells before the mirror connection turned off, Mickey's own reflection reappearing on the screen. With a relieved sigh, Mickey jumped from the mantelpiece and walked over to his briefcase, unclipping the locks before flipping to the top open, what lay inside making him grin uncontrollably.

"Don't you worry about a thing Ozzy...freedom is closer than you may think."

As a yawn escaped from Mickey's mouth, he decided it was time to turn in for the night. He had a long filming shoot the next day after all. So with a stretch, he walked out of the room to prepare for bed, the moonlight that flooded through his window illuminating the contents of the briefcase brightly. A manilla folder marked "Wasteland Video Game Concept For Disney" in neat, black ink.

The key to getting Oswald and his family...the life they deserved.


	2. Reflection Of The Heart

Now, Minnie was used to seeing her boyfriend happy. It was in his nature after all. But she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she saw Mickey practically SKIPPING into the House of Mouse one night, a ginormous grin on his face while he hummed a cheery tune. Her suspicion only grew when he surprise hugged her from behind with a chuckle.

"Now how is my lovely Minnie doing this evening?" Mickey asked with a kiss on her cheek, making Minnie blush instantly.

"Um...fine? You?" she questioned with a slight smile.

"Oh, I'm great! I'm wonderful! I'm magnificent! I'm amazing! I'm-"

Minnie giggled.

"And what's put you in such a good mood?" she asked while she booped his nose.

Mickey gave a cheery chuckle before answering.

"I just had the BEST day! Not only did the filming for the next Mickey Mouse Clubhouse get postponed, but remember that video game idea I was gonna pitch to Disney?"

Minnie nodded.

"Yeah?"

Mickey grinned.

"I pitched it today! And they LOVED IT! They're going to start production for it as soon as possible!"

Minnie gasped.

"Oh Mickey that's FANTASTIC!" she cried with a grin as she hugged him tightly.

Mickey couldn't help but tear up with joy as he hugged back.

"It's going to happen...it's actually going to happen."

Minnie smiled.

"I'm so proud of you."

Mickey grinned as the hug broke, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"So...you think this will do it? Bring him back?" Minnie asked.

Mickey had told Minnie about Oswald and his adventures in the Wastelands a long time ago, and she was the only one who knew of his plan to get his brother and his family to be remembered and live in Toonworld again. He knew it was a long shot, but it was the best chance he had. A video game would reach a larger demographic and have his brother be seen by people everywhere. With luck, Oswald, Ortensia, their children, and many more could earn hearts...and come back to a world they once knew.

Mickey thought a moment and nodded.

"Yeah...yeah Minnie. I think it will." he said, a grin coming to his face.

"Aw, I can't wait for you to meet him in person. No matter what he says, he's a big softie once you get to know him. And Ortensia is so much like you it's scary at times."

Minnie couldn't help but giggle at that remark.

Mickey smiled before continuing.

"I know that I don't say it often...but thank you."

Minnie glanced up in surprise.

"Thank you? What on earth for?"

Mickey smiled slightly.

"For putting up with me and my stress for so long. I was REALLY worried about this game, and you came through to me like you always do. I don't know what I'd do without you around. So thank you Minnie. Thank you for being the best girl a mouse could know." Mickey said with an awkward smile.

"Oh Mickey..." Minnie giggled with a blush as she hugged him tightly, Mickey closing his eyes with a happy sigh as he hugged back.

"MICKEY! Where are you? The show's gonna start soon!" Donald called from the main foyer, the last of the usual attendees filing in.

Mickey laughed while he adjusted his jacket.

"That's my cue!" he said with a smile.

"Break a leg Mickey!" Minnie replied, giving him a peck on the lips.

Mickey's eyes widened as his face flushed red before they closed as he kissed back.

"Mhm..." he answered in a daze as the kiss broke.

"Um...Mickey? The show..."

Mickey snapped out of it instantly.

"Oh! Right! The show! Sorry!"

* * *

 _ **A Year Or So Later**_

It started with a bump. Just a small little bump that went unnoticed for awhile. Then a strange thumping sound began to be heard. Right in the back of people's minds. Almost like a beating drum. A few weeks after, the strangest thing of all happened. A burning hot warmth began to settle into people's chests. It felt heavy, and foreign...but also familiar.

Several toons were hit by these strange symptoms, but the Rabbit family were affected the most. It was like it began to hit them little by little, until suddenly all of them were keeping themselves holed up in the Dark Beauty Castle to prevent the illness from spreading...if it WAS an illness.

"I just can't understand it!" Oswald voiced up as he paced, a hand to his chest slightly as he did.

"Come now Oswald. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Ortensia said softly, as to not disturb two of the littlest bunny children sleeping in her arms with her worried tone. Other bunny children were seen chasing each other and playing here and there, but those not in the room were not too far away, and could be heard easily throughout the castle.

Oswald cast an equally worried look to Ortensia as his pace quickened.

"But this doesn't make ANY remote sense! Suddenly out of the blue, these weird things start happening to toons! To US! FOR NO REASON AT ALL! And while it's clear it isn't harmful, it's been spreading from toon to toon like a wildfire! If this is a sickness then it ain't a normal sickness! Not one we've ever seen. And we have no idea how to treat it! If it CAN be treated! UGH! I'M SO FRUSTRATED I COULD SCREAM!"

"Oswald! Marie and David are sleeping!"Ortensia scolded, stroking the heads of said children as they cuddled closer to their mother during their slumber.

Oswald gave a sheepish look before sighing.

"I'm sorry kitten. I'm just...I'm scared. What if this is only stage one for something terrible? If this is something that could put you and the kids in danger...I'd never forgive myself..."

Ortensia gave a small smile as she stood up, her arms still cradling Marie and David as she walks over to her husband.

"Try and think positive hunny bunny. Maybe this is a good thing that's happening! After all, everybody's felt much more cheerful as of late. You're just worrying too much. It'll work out in the end, you'll see." she said with a smile as she kissed Oswald's cheek, causing Oswald's cheeks to flush red on impact.

"Yeah, maybe you're right...maybe this really is just a-"

His words were interrupted when the door opened, a few other bunny children running in before the real visitor hesitantly walked in. A blue rabbit slightly shorter than Oswald wearing grey jeans and a dark blue hoodie over a black turtleneck sweater. The rabbit gulped slightly before speaking up.

"U-Um...dad? G-G-G-Gus is here to see you...h-h-h-he...s-said he might have a...th-theory regarding the chest tremors."

Oswald grinned slightly.

"That's great! This could be the answer I've been looking for! Thank you Quincy!"

Quincy gave a shy smile back as Oswald left the room, squeaking slightly when his father gave him a hug on the way out.

Ortensia couldn't help but smile at the exchange as she sat back down on the couch, Quincy soon sitting next to her with a sigh.

"Haven't seen you much as of late hon. Something on your mind?" Ortensia inquired as Quincy gently took David into his arms, moving slowly as to not disturb his sleeping brother.

"I don't know. Just been w-worried about d-dad l-lately. He's been really stressed about th-the chest t-tremors..." he said quietly, cradling his brother in his arms slowly.

Ortensia nodded in understanding.

"Yes...your father tends to get that way when it comes to something he cares about. I wouldn't worry too much about it though. With luck, Gus was able to find some answers."

Quincy nodded.

"I hope s-so."

"Have...there been any other symptoms? For you at least?"

Quincy gave a small shrug.

"Th-The warmth's faded a bit. Now there's just this vibrating feeling on the left side of my chest..."

Ortensia raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Hmm..."

Quincy looked to her in confusion.

"Wh-What is it mom?"

"N-Nothing sweetheart. Just...what you described. It sounds familiar."

"Familiar? How?" Quincy asked with a bewildered look.

"Hon...it almost sounds like you're describing...what it feels like to have a-"

* * *

"A HEART?!"

Gus winced slightly at the volume in Oswald's voice, but he was quick to jump back and explain himself before his friend went on another ramble-fest.

"As a matter of speaking, yes. The drum-like beating, the warmth in that particular area of the chest, the sudden emotional surge...all signs point to the gaining of a heart." he explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Oswald couldn't help but bring a shaky hand to his chest, the beating of his (apparent) newfound heart echoing loudly within his head. Oswald opened his mouth to speak, but he could barely speak a word. What could one say to that? For once in his life, Oswald was at a loss for words. After a few moments, he was able to speak one word in a low, stuttering tone.

"...H...How?"

Gus was quick to respond.

"It would appear that your brother kept his unspoken promise." he said with a small smile.

Oswald's eyes widened in shock as he processed that statement.

"You mean...he..."

Gus nodded.

"He found a way to get people to remember you. You're not a Forgotten Toon anymore. You have the one thing that a Forgotten Toon can't have...a Heart. As does Ortensia and your children. Even I and several other Toons in the Wastelands have gotten hearts. Whatever Mickey did...it brought back what you've always wanted."

"A heart?"

Gus chuckled.

"Not just that...he brought you a second chance. A second chance to be the greatest person you can be in a world that had once abandoned you. Oswald...you have a chance to be YOU again. You have a chance to give a better life to your wife and children. You can finally go to the Toonworld. It's what you've wanted for decades! Your dreams can finally be realized BECAUSE of Mickey!"

Oswald teared up as he grinned.

"I-I can go back? I can go home?"

Gus shrugged with a laugh.

"There's nothing stopping you now."

Oswald wasn't usually one for theatrics...much. But at that moment, all of his inhibitions vanished as he jumped and whooped for joy, his heart beating faster as he seemed to leap and twist all over the room, a string of excited rambling filling the air. It was as if he was a freshly drawn toon again. Energy that he hadn't used in a long time came back full force as he uncontrollably, laughed, cried, screamed, and stuttered with joy, hands to his chest as if to remind himself that his heart was still there. Gus could only sit back and watch with a grin at his friend's excitement. He hadn't seen Oswald so happy in so long...and it was such a sight to see he couldn't stop a few tears of his own to slide down his cheeks.

After a few moments, Oswald's eyes widened as a thought came to his mind, his grin becoming a frown as he stopped in front of Gus, a suddenly worried look on his face.

Gus raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood shift.

"What's with the look? Isn't this what you've wanted for over 80 years?"

Oswald said nothing as he looked out a window, the vastness of the Wastelands stretched across the distance.

"Of course it is Gus...but...not everyone here is remembered. And no matter what we do...there WILL still be toons that end up here in the future. Who will look after them? Who will give them homes and jobs and lives after they lose THEIR hearts? Who will look after the Wastelands if I'm not here? This place...it needs to be protected...and cherished for the miracle it is. Even if my home is in the Toonworld...this place means just as much to me...I can't just leave it to be thrown into chaos again..."

Gus hovered over and placed a hand on Oswald's shoulder before speaking.

"It won't be."

Oswald turned to him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to look after it in your stead."

Oswald's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-What?! But...Gus! You have a heart! You're free! You don't have to stay here! I can't ask you to give up your freedom to take on my job!"

Gus gave a serious look before answering.

"Oswald...you had the privilege to be born in the Toonworld...I didn't. I was born and raised here. In the Wastelands. I'm afraid that even if I did go with you...it just wouldn't be home to me the way it is to you. My place is here. With my fellow Gremlins and other Forgotten Toons. You were my friend from the moment you set foot into this place. We've been there for each other through thick and thin. You treated this place and everyone in it with the same love and respect your father treated you and your brother. But despite all that you've done for us...I KNOW you don't feel happy here. You...your wife...your children...you belong in the Toonworld. You NEED to go back. And I promise you...the Wastelands will be preserved and lead with the same compassion you've always given me. I knew that if it ever came down to this...this would be the choice I'd make. Because you deserve so much more. And I KNOW you'll do amazing things. So please Oswald...don't worry about this place...it'll be here and waiting for every time you come back."

Oswald sniffed and hugged Gus tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you my friend...thank you so much..." he said, choking up with each word.

"After all you've done for me...it's the least I can do." Gus answered as the hug broke.

Oswald wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Well...I suppose there's only one thing left to do." Oswald said as he walked out of the room.

"Ortensia! I'm heading out for a bit! I'll be back soon!"

Oswald listened as Ortensia called from the other side of the castle.

"Going? Going where?!"

Oswald laughed.

"I'll tell you everything later...but right now...there's someone I need to see."

* * *

"Mickey? Mick? Bro?"

Oswald raised an eyebrow as he looked through the mirror, his brother not seen at his usual spot on the mantlepiece.

"Where is he?"

A snore from the corner of the room answered his question. Oswald looked over to see Mickey at a desk, his head on top of a pile of folders as he snored loudly. He was still in his work clothes and his whole demeanor was a tad sluggish. He had clearly had a rough day's work.

Oswald couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight.

"Heh...guess it was an eventful day for both of us...huh Mick?" he said with a chuckle, placing a hand on the surface of the mirror in thought.

With a jolt, he pulled his hand back in confusion, a few sparks of magic seen to bounce down from where his hand was.

"What the?"

With a look of bewilderment, Oswald placed his hand on the mirror again, eyes widening when he felt his hand sink into the glass slightly.

"Well...this is new..."

Hesitantly, Oswald pressed his hand into the mirror again. He let out a slight squeak of surprise when his hand went through the mirror completely, appearing on the other side of the mirror in Mickey's room.

"H-How the heck can I-?"

The beating of his new heart answered his question for him.

"Oh...right." Oswald said with a chuckle before he looked at the mirror in front of him.

It was official. He could walk through that mirror. He could go into the Toonworld. This mirror was the one way gateway into their new life. The thought suddenly made him chuckle. He'd have to warn Mickey ahead of time for when his children started crossing over. That little house with all those children...yikes.

Oswald gave a small gulp as the glass surface seemed to shimmer in his vision. It would be awhile until his family moved there for good. But it was only right for him to thank his brother now. In person. For everything he had done. So with a deep breath, Oswald ran forward and pushes through the glass of the mirror, surprised at the misty feeling that washed over him as he crossed over into his brother's home.

Oswald instantly felt himself keel over slightly from the sudden wave of adrenaline that washed over him. His body seemed to become more stable as soon as he stepped onto the mantelpiece, and while it felt overwhelming for a moment, as soon as he got over the initial reaction of it, Oswald felt better than he ever did before. And to think...he would get to feel that in control for the rest of his life now.

Oswald cast a look around the room before he gently jumped down to the ground, wincing slightly from the creak that sounded from the floorboards.

While it failed to wake up his brother...it DID wake up something else.

Oswald's heart sank when he suddenly heard a low growling sound behind him.

"Oh great...I forgot Mickey had a dog..."

Oswald smiled nervously as he turned to face Pluto, who was stalking toward him with a rage only a protective guard dog could have.

"E-E-Easy boy...easy...c-c-c'mon! I-I-It's me! Oswald! Mickey's big brother? C'mon...he MUST'VE told you about me!" Oswald tried, stuttering on every word.

Pluto didn't think twice before running at him barking.

"I GUESS NOT! AUGH!"

Oswald was instantly on the run, jumping over furniture and hovering above the ground with his twirling ears. It took all of his willpower not to scream like a little girl as he tried to evade Pluto, wincing and gasping in fear as the dog's teeth snapped at him with every chance given. Books and other small items in the home were tossed this way and that. Photo frames dropped from their places on the wall. Oswald knew he might be in for it when Mickey woke up, but with how heavy a sleeper his brother seemed to be...luck just might be on his side in that regard.

"O-O-Okay...maybe we got off on the wrong foot before..." Oswald tried again, backing into a wall as he did.

Pluto growled and gave an aggressive bark.

"DON'T EAT ME DON'T EAT ME!" Oswald squeaked, taking off running once more.

By now, the noise had begun to reach Mickey's conscious, rousing him from his slumber.

"Huh...bwuh?" he mumbled as he looked around, eyes widening when he saw the mess and heard Pluto barking at something in the kitchen.

Mickey was instantly on his feet and in the kitchen, his eyes landing on Pluto, who's focus was on something up on the ceiling.

"What is it boy? What got you so spooked?" he asked.

"Um...up here?"

Mickey hesitantly looked up and gasped when he saw Oswald, in the flesh, clinging onto his electric chandelier for dear life.

Oswald gave a slight wave with a nervous smile.

"Heh heh...hey little bro-"

A loud creak interrupted his words as the chandelier began to come loose from the ceiling.

"...Oh snap..."

With a loud scream, Oswald fell to the ground straight on top of his brother, both of them crashing into the wall with a loud SMACK!

Pluto's loud barking was what managed to snap them out of their daze, but they hardly payed attention as they looked at each other in shock. Mickey looked Oswald up and down, shock clear on his face.

"O-O-Oswald?"

Oswald gave a slight smile.

"Hey Mick."

Mickey stood up with him slowly, the shocked expression refusing to leave.

"Y-You're here?"

Oswald shrugged.

"In the flesh."

Mickey took a few hesitant steps forward, extending his hand slightly, as if scared that Oswald was about to disappear. Oswald smiled and extended his hand as well, their hands pressing together just as they did when they spoke through the mirror. However, instead of cold glass being felt, there was the comforting warmth of the other. Mickey grinned before hugging him tightly.

"You're here...you're actually HERE! It worked! It WORKED! I KNEW IT WOULD!"

Oswald let out a slight laugh as he hugged back tightly, happy tears threatening to escape again.

This was becoming a VERY emotional day.

"Yeah...whatever you did...it got me...Ortensia...my kids...Gus...and many others hearts of our very own."

Mickey was practically jumping in place with excitement.

"That's FANTASTIC! The video game actually worked!"

Oswald raised an eyebrow.

"Video game?"

Mickey nodded quickly as he rushed to his workbag, pulling out a plastic video game case and handing it to Oswald. Oswald looked down at it with a raised eyebrow before giving a slight gasp of surprise.

An image of an inky Mickey Mouse painting a stream of paint was shown, Oswald's own face appearing slightly in the stream. Above the image were the words "Epic Mickey", with a ginormous WII logo in the corner.

"Epic...Mickey?"

Mickey gave a slight sigh at the statement.

"I wanted to call it 'Wasteland Legacies' but the developers thought 'Epic Mickey' would market the game better." he commented in an annoyed tone.

Oswald shook his head slightly.

"N-No...it's not that. It's just...you made a video game? About us?"

Mickey's face brightened slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah. I heh...kept a record of our adventures together. Our fight against the Blot, what happened with the Mad Doctor...and everything in between. I pitched it to Disney and they loved it. It was fully developed and got released to the public a month or so ago. A few things in the game are a little exaggerated, but other than that, everything in the game is as true as the events we lived ourselves." he explained.

Oswald stared at his little brother in awe.

"You did all this for me?"

Mickey nodded.

"Of course. Toonworld is as much your home as it is mine. It wouldn't be right for you to not be able to come back."

Oswald couldn't help but grin uncontrollably.

"Thank you Mickey...thank you so much..."

Mickey smiled.

"Believe me Ozzy...it was my pleasure."

Mickey thought a moment before continuing.

"So...what are you gonna do now?"

Oswald laughed slightly at the thought.

"Well...still have to tell my family the truth. Ortensia might've figured it out, but my kids still think they're sick in some weird way. And then I gotta get them ready for a move, find somewhere in Toonworld to live, think about schooling, work, transportation, and a whole bunch of other things I haven't had to worry about for over 80 years."

Mickey gave a slight laugh.

"And...the Wastelands?"

"Gus said he'd like to stay behind and look after things in my place."

Mickey gasped.

"Really?"

Oswald nodded.

"Yeah...I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. Says that the Wastelands is too much like home for him to leave. At least now I know the Wastelands are in good hands." Oswald said with a slight smile.

Mickey couldn't help but smile back.

"You think you're gonna see him again after you leave?"

Oswald gave a sly grin.

"Of COURSE I will! Toonworld may be my birth place, but the Wastelands will always be my home away from home! It'll take more than a heart to chase me off for good."

Mickey couldn't help but laugh slightly at that remark.

"It's gonna be interesting...having you around all the time."

Oswald responded with a gentle nudge into his side with his elbow.

"Whelp, you'd better prepare yourself little bro. Because once I get here...I'm gonna turn this world upside down."

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Toons everywhere...I apologize in advance for the chaos I've just let loose." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Oswald laughed.

"Ha ha...very funny Mick. Love you too."


	3. Important Announcement!

Hello all! I know this chapter may be a bit confusing, but I assure you it's nothing too serious! Something that some of you may not know about me is that I didn't get my start at writing here on . I started on another writing website called Wattpad. It has always been my go-to website for writing and is honestly easier for me to update and keep up with. Every story I've ever written is always put there first, and It's getting difficult to try and manage two accounts for the same stories. So to save myself the extra trouble, I'm just going to keep updating my stories on Wattpad and use this account for reading and communicating with people on . Feel free to follow the link below and on my bio to my Wattpad account to keep reading my stories! Otherwise...see you on the other side!

~Waterwitch

Wattpad account- user/waterwitch222


End file.
